


Or(ange)De(ath)

by radiochattertherapy (murderousCohort)



Series: Bars Of A Certain Kind [15]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/radiochattertherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But also orange is poison, which is orange petals with green thorns and they are sososo pretty but if you even breathe you'll drop down like a doornail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or(ange)De(ath)

This is the Not Really A Suicide Note poem by Gabriel Myers  
The boy who wished he was an angel and hoped he was a girl, but wasn't, really, no  
Who writes in white because that is the Japanese color of death (except in his head death is orange because death is four because four is orange because four is death in Japanese)  
He writes on black because black tells a story of swirled colors and is the American color for death and America has killed so so many people so it all comes back to orange is death and it boils down so so perfectly  
Boils down to bones and turns skin into a macabre soup and in the backround the song is playing and the song is saying to me "I woke up, and wished that I was dead" and it comes back AGAIN to death and dying and killing people and  
They are my mirage, pink-grey-gorgeous with swirls and spreading and I keep them in my head like a locket to protect me  
My enemy is a firey orange that sparks and spits smoke in my eyes, which is ironic because fire has always made me feel at home and safe  
Leah is orange and she would never hurt me, hurt her father-creator-Maker  
But also orange is poison, which is orange petals with green thorns and they are sososo pretty but if you even breathe you'll drop down like a doornail


End file.
